A Horrible Family Dinner
by cuddlycriss
Summary: After Burt invited another congressman and his family over, Kurt and him have a right. A bad one. Then Blaine suddenly walks in.


**I hope you enjoy this, I got it as a prompt on tumblr.**

* * *

It had been three hours. Three, exhausting hours of crying, yelling and Kurt almost losing his voice. They never ever had an argument, but now it was serious. They had never fought like that before – ever. Kurt felt like he was going to fall apart and had completely forgotten that Blaine was coming over soon, since he'd lost track of time. His head was pounding and his eyes were red and puffy, his hands shaking – or well, everything was shaking. Burt's head was red, a vein on his forehead visibly pumping. Kurt had even been too bothered to yell that he had to calm down for his heart – and that meant something. Kurt had never ever seen his father this angry, and it scared him. He was yelling and waving with his arms, like he was about to hit Kurt any moment. Kurt knew he wasn't violent, but yes – he also saw that Burt had problems keeping himself from doing it every once in a while.

"Why did you bring those people home?" Kurt had asked after his father had come home with another family – another congressman with his wife and his daughter. Carole and Finn weren't home, and that was for a very obvious reason.

"Because he's my colleague, and he asked if we could have dinner together months ago," Burt said absent mindedly as he was stuffing the plates in the dishwasher. They had only left three minutes ago and Kurt already felt like screaming at his dad.

"So, Finn and Carole just had to go out for dinner today because they were coming over?" Kurt said, his tone sharp and slightly annoyed. "Why didn't I have to go with them and did you insist on them going so badly?"

"Because they hadn't had any mother-son time for a long time," Burt said as he glanced over at Kurt.

Kurt knew better. He wasn't stupid or oblivious like Finn – not that he would ever say he was stupid out loud, because well.. he wasn't stupid. Just oblivious. "Why did you try to set me up with that girl?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You were asking all sorts of things about her and then told her my opinion on it. It was obvious, a little too obvious," Kurt almost snapped. "You have always been okay with me dating Blaine, and now, all of a sudden you want me to get together with a girl I don't know? Blaine and I have been together for over a year! You know I only love him and will only love him. Why do you even try?! I thought you were so for people being exactly who they were and not hiding behind someone else. I thought that you were going to be the one talking about gay rights!" Kurt now scolded.

"Kurt, calm yourself down-"

"No! I am not calming down. What made you change your mind, huh? What did I do to make you wish I was straight, like everyone else?" Kurt said, staring up at his father, who stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kurt.. I.."

Kurt walked away, groaning loudly as he already saw that Burt was just going to talk around it and not give a serious answer. He ran down the stairs to his room in the basement and let himself drop on the bed. After almost ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Kurt?"

"Go away, dad," Kurt said, quickly drying his tears and biting his lip softly when the door opened. "I told you to stay away."

"I'm here to tell you the truth, if you at least still want to hear it," Burt said quietly as he watched his son's expressions. Kurt nodded vaguely as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Don't give me that tone, Kurt," Burt said sharply. Once again Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," he snapped lightly.

"Kurt Hummel, don't talk to me like that," Burt snapped. Kurt had never heard him snap and it scared him a bit, and he glared up at him with wide eyes. "You listen to me, right now. I never said I don't like Blaine-"

"But you don't want me to be with a boy? Is that-"

"Let me talk!" Burt scolded. Why was he angry? Kurt hadn't done anything wrong, had he? "Blaine's not the problem, at all. I like Blaine, Carole likes Blaine, everyone likes Blaine. But, the problem was, that Paul.. He.. He doesn't like gay people."

"So you wanted me to pretend to be straight for you? To keep up your reputation?!"

"I wasn't done talking!" By now Burt's head had become slightly red, annoyed gaze still on his face and Kurt had moved back a little further on the bed. "I just thought it would make a better impression if-"

"Then why didn't you just ask Finn to stay? He's straight! You don't have to make me uncomfortable by making me sound straight!"

And that was when hell broke loose. Burt's head turned as red as a tomato, his arms went up into the air for the first time and he yelled. Burt Hummel, the always calm Burt Hummel, who only yelled to people who hurt his son, now yelled at him. "Because he wanted to meet you! He wanted to introduce his perfect daughter to you, who would've been a great girl for you!"

Kurt stared at his father. Did he just really, honestly, say that? Did Burt just tell him to go get a girlfriend instead of Blaine? Tears stung into his eyes and he tried to blink them away. "So you want me to do what? Break up with Blaine and start dating a girl I will never like?"

"Kurt.. You know I don't mean it like that.."

"No! That's exactly how you mean it! Why didn't you ever tell me that you don't like me being with a boy?! Huh?! You always said you were perfectly fine with it! Even if I asked you! I wanted you to answer to me honestly! You always promised you didn't care if I was gay or not. You loved me either way, and you-you.." Kurt was in tears, when his father suddenly started yelling at him.

He yelled about how terribly sorry he was, but he just wanted to make a good impression. 'So he's ashamed of me,' Kurt immediately thought to himself.

In the meantime, the door opened. Blaine had a key, and even though he didn't usually use it, Kurt hadn't responded to his text that he was almost there. Usually Kurt would look out until he was there and then open the door for him, but not now. Once he opened, he could hear the two screaming at each other, Kurt obviously in tears, downstairs.

At first, he doubted if he was going to walk downstairs. But this was his boyfriend. And he was upset. He walked down the stairs quietly and walked into Kurt's room.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly, glancing over at his boyfriend and his father.

"Nothing," Burt said, stopping in the middle of his sentence as he looked over at Kurt with a glare before heading upstairs. Blaine slowly walked towards Kurt and pulled him in his arms. Kurt wanted to start explaining, but Blaine kissed his cheek and shook his head. "It's okay, baby.. Don't worry. I heard what you said," he said slowly, taking the sobbing Kurt in his arms. He knew Burt was under pressure, but that was no reason to act like this.

"He'll make it up to you, he's probably just stressed," Blaine whispered, going with one hand through his boyfriends hair. "He loves you, Kurt. Don't doubt that, he's just put under pressure. A lot of parents are."

Kurt smiled weakly. "At least I have you."

"You have me."


End file.
